Rooftops
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: AnaDeathFiclet. Sana. and mostly Sawyer centric, sides the beginning. It's late and I'm sucking at reviews. Please read! Rated high for language and mild mention of ahem well sana stuff


A/N: And I'm sorry. I should've typed more than I did, but I've been busy. School ain't easy. But here is a little song fic. It's sad, about Ana's death in fact. But can you really go wrong with Sana?! lol! Domino says hi! ( --(That'll be explained in my update for Love Games, would should go up later tomorrow.)) I don't own Lost, if I did, things would be different, much different. I don't own Lost Prophets or any of their songs, and if I did, I'd make Ian Watkins marry me! ((He's such a hottie and I love him!)) I'd also be very happy that's what you guys can get me for my birthday, Lost Prophets P Anywho, here goes a song fic for one of the best songs ever!

_**Rooftops**_

She was dead. She knew it before the gun was fired. And it wasn't exactly fair, but then again life wasn't always fair; At least she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. The pain, the suffering, everything, it was all over. She hated having her last moments like this, but there was nothing that could really be done. It wasn't like she could prevent anything, or go back in time and save herself. Truth be told, she was gone long before now, if to be saved, it would have had to have been much sooner than when the gun was fired.

And as her head fell to it's final resting place on the top cushion of the couch, she thought back. Had she ever even done anything worth remembering? Would anyone want to remember her? Would she even be remembered? Yes, she confessed, she was a bitch to most people. Some including people who she really didn't want to act that way towards. Inside, it hurt, deep inside, knowing that she could have had done so much more. Fixed things between her and people that she really wanted to. But no, she would be remembered as the cold distant bitch, who killed a few innocent people, and tortured Sawyer, Jin, and Michael. . .

No one would ever think of him to have done such a thing. He would lie through his teeth and everyone would believe every word of it. He was just the nice guy who wanted to protect his son. Maybe he had gone a little too far with it all, but once again, what should she do? She couldn't just get up and run and tell everyone. That would be a trip.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. It was her time of dyeing and no one would care. Except maybe_ him_. _He _may be the only one to remember her, whether it would be in a good way or a bad way she didn't know. Sawyer . . .

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?  
Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

She wanted to see him one more time, though she knew it could never be. She at least owed him an apology or an explanation. But that, was something he would never get, from her at least. She just wanted to cry out in pain, be saved; At least long enough for her to talk to Sawyer. She wanted desperately just to talk to him, say goodbye, at least something. She wanted to tell him why she was always so mean to him, why she had had sex with him, yes that part was mostly cause she needed his gun, but there was still that little feeling. It didn't matter now, she would never be able to tell him anything, when what she wanted was to tell him everything. It was frustrating. She was gone now, no pulse, no nothing.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

Out of every girl he had been with, she was his favorite. They weren't exactly 'with' each other, but what happened had to have meant something. He could still taste her. That was something he wanted to hold on to, her taste. Sweet, like Mango, but more defined, he didn't know exactly how to explain.

That's what he thought before he couldn't find his gun, before he saw her lifeless in the chair. It wasn't a nice feeling that had settled into his gut. Another something that would remain undescribed. Not like it mattered, there was nothing he could to bring her back to life. He couldn't save her, no one could. He smiled bitterly. It was funny how emotions could change from bliss, to anger, to tragedy in all a time limit of a few minutes.

He was going to miss her, plain and simple. But to what degree was questionable, as was how much he liked her. He thought he loathed her, loathe had turned into questionable and from there it went to lust. So ultimately, whether he wanted to miss her or not, he was going to. . . a lot. And if he were to die right this very second, just to be with her, he couldn't say that he would mind it.

But could he really say that he did anything to prevent her death? If anything, he pushed her into the grave. He could've just given her the gun and then there would be no more Henry, and would that be all that bad? He wasn't good anyway. He could've followed her, protected herm then she would be alive right now instead of lying in the big pit with a blanket atop.

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set  
Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

He would never see smirk, never see her laugh, never see her complain, never see her sweat as she ran every morning, never see hersmile again, and that was on him. He might have been able to deal if he didn't feel so damn much like it was his own fault. And that feeling sucked. Still though, he had to admit, even if it wasn't his fault he would still feel pretty fucked up. There was something that just wouldn't connect and all he wanted to do was talk to her one more time. Even if it was a conversation in his head that wasn't said aloud, he would still talk to her. That was something he was sure of. And if there was any other way, he would've done it. But she was dead, gone, so now he was forced to talk with this blanket, covering the remains of Ana Lucia Cortez.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

When he saw her body shape, it hit him, and it hit him hard. He never in his lifetime expected to see what was right before his very eyes, and that was something that disturbed him on an even higher level. He wanted her to just sit up and throw him an award winning smirk and ask something like, 'Did ya miss me, cowboy?' or 'What the hell are you staring at?!'. He knew though, in the back of his mind, that she was gone and there was nothing at all he could do about it, and that was what hurt the most.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)_

He wanted someone or something to believe in, but he had no one. He was just as alone as Ana was lying in the grave. There were lots of people around him, but he couldn't help but feel cold and alone and so damn bitter and that was something he couldn't shake. He knew that Ana was just as alone as he felt. He never wanted it turn out this way. So now, all he had was himself. All he wanted to do was be left alone in isolating silence.

_This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)_

Day after day he would be left on this island until death. Waiting for his final hours to occur. He would be waiting for her. And if by some freak chance, they were to be rescued, he would never forget her. Every waking day for the rest of his life, on the island or not, he would have at least one thought about her, he swore it to himself.

_Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)_

And through everything, he was going to miss her a whole lot more than she would ever know. And that was hard to believe that she was gone and he didn't want to believe it himself, but what else was he to do. And though he might have been a little dramatic about the whole thing, it always stung a little more when it's least expected.

_We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

In his own way he was trying to apologize, but it kept coming out wrong. And though he knew that they both had to move on, there was little part inside of him that knew she still kind of liked him. Always, all ways he wanted them to be. And he was sorry for what happened, He just wanted her to see, that he was changing all of his actions. No matter how much he didn't want to, he knew he had to let her go. _  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your_

A/N: Yeah, it was a little dramatic and a little OC for Sawyer and I apologize. I didn't like the way it turned out as much as the one I had planned in my head. Maybe I'll fix it up. But I'm getting ahead of myself, what do you all think? That's what's important. I was trying the best that I could to enhance my vocabulary, so if anything doesn't make sense, that's me trying to be smart, for you P anywho, I gotta go night-night and hopefully I'll update tomorrow, it depends on how much Homework I have. And remember, every time you review, an angel gets it's wings 0 ) So please review! And even though she probably won't read this, I'm dedicating this story to Sword of The Dalmation. I miss you, hun. Check your e-mail!


End file.
